


The Fate of the Deliverance

by Pangrim



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: (soft voice) Fernand time, Bit of a character study I think?, Discussion of hostage situations, F/M, Wartime Politics, morality? Never heard of her, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangrim/pseuds/Pangrim
Summary: The Deliverance managed to escape Castle Zofia using underhanded tactics. Fernand is afraid of where they will go next.
Relationships: Clerbe | Clive/Mathilda, implied unrequited Clerbe | Clive/Fernand
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	The Fate of the Deliverance

“Would you please focus?” Fernand glared at the group. 

Mathilda and Clive were looking at each other, a small smile on their faces. There was no chance that he would be able to catch their attention. The two were not even looking at the map. At this rate, nothing would be done. 

Clair looked bored. She looked at the map, then at Clive, then back at the map. Fernand could not blame her for how she felt. She was like family to him. He could never be mad, or at least stay mad, at her. 

Lukas was observing the map. Fernand was not happy about that. Lukas, Fernand believed, stuck out like a sore thumb. His colors were obnoxious. His voice was too soft. He was the closest one out of all of them to being a commoner. 

Fernand glared specifically at him. 

Lukas looked up at him. 

Fernand tried to glare harsher. 

Lukas looked back down at the map. 

“Oh, for the love of Mila.” Fernand scoffed. “Are we really all the Deliverance has to offer?”

Clive finally looked over at him. “Fernand. Can we not enjoy our victory?” 

“Victory. Can we truly call that a victory?” He scoffed. 

Clive winced. Fernand felt a pang of sympathy for his friend. He would do anything that Clive wanted. That was always what he had thought. However, the hostage situation had changed him. Lukas had claimed that Clive told him to take the Rigelian citizens hostage. If Clive could do that, what else might they have to do?

“Fernand.” Mathilda frowned at him. “None of us wanted it to become…that.”

“But it did, didn’t it?” He shot back. 

“Desaix and Slayde forced our hand!” She argued. 

“Can we really proclaim ourselves to be the champions of the people if we also take them prisoner for our own gain?” Fernand crossed his arms. 

He had no love for commoners. After he blindly wandered the ashes of his estate, he would never reach out to one. That he was sure of. He had to bury his entire family, and two of his siblings had not even half of his age. Yet, the ideals of knighthood were deeply engrained in him. Citizens were citizens. No matter the situation, they were not to be involved in the fight. They were to be protected. Even if they were not worthy of kissing his boots. 

“We cannot claim ourselves to be heroes if we all die. A martyr has no use if the cause dies with him.” Lukas pointed out idly. 

Fernand turned his rage against the red knight. There was no true expression on the younger man’s face. Despite his shorter stature, Lukas did not cower away. 

“You.” Fernand spat. “You are a backwater bastard, and you have no place—!”

“Fernand!” Clair interrupted. “Peace, please! You are upsetting our poor Clive!”

True to her word, Clive looked wounded. 

Fernand found that he did not care. 

“We betrayed our ideals. In what crazed, depraved world are we the heroes?! There was nothing right with what he did. It was dishonorable.” Fernand declared. 

“I ordered what I had to.” Clive said softly. 

“Lukas should have said no. You should have spoken to me, Clive! I could have come up with something better!” Fernand slammed his fist on the table. 

Lukas interjected. “Your only plan was to turn yourself, and others, into Slayde do that Clair could either escape, or become a slave instead of being killed.”

Fernand froze. He then slowly turned back to face Lukas. Lukas stood calmly, that damnable smile brushed onto his face. There had been no accusatory tone when he had spoken. That just made it worse. 

“Clive ordered me to take hostages because he knew I could do it.” Lukas said. 

Fernand’s world shattered. 

Was Lukas daring to suggest that Fernand was untrustworthy? Was he claiming that Fernand was incompetent? Did he dare to suggest that Clive would trust Lukas more than he would trust Fernand, despite Fernand having always been by Clive’s side?! 

Fernand strode towards Lukas in a blind rage. Before he knew what was happening, Clive and Mathilda were both holding him back. He roared insults at Lukas. However, the smaller man stood calmly, passively. He did not insult back, nor did he back away. He enraged Fernand to no end. 

“Fine. Fine.” Fernand finally snarled. He removed himself from the grip of Mathilda, and the man he had once trusted with his life. “I am done with this meeting.”

“Fernand—“ Clive tried. 

Fernand spun on his heel and stalked out. Only once he returned to his personal tent did he begin to consider his actions. 

Had he...acted out of jealousy?

No. That was not it. Perhaps he did find himself hating Lukas more for how he flaunted his relationship with Clive in Fernand’s face. However, his newfound grievances were more than that. He had once seen Clive as a pillar, one who could not be chipped. Now, he was beginning to see the cracks in his facade. Clive could be weak. Clive could be underhanded. 

The conflict he had taken up arms for was not what he had anticipated. It was not at all like the knighthood. He had known it would not be easy. He did not expect to watch people change so greatly. 

Fernand had not anticipated that war could do worse than kill someone. War could kill the person he had once known, and only leave a false mockery.

He wondered if war had done that to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, Fernand has a huge prejudice against commoners. However, the DLC showed us more to his character. I think there were more factors contributing to him leaving the Deliverance than just “He hates Alm.”  
> My Twitter is @pangrym !


End file.
